Phone conversations and other audio conversations are held between two or more participants located in different locations, sometimes in different countries and/or continents. The phone conversations may be held between two or more telephone devices, such as mobile phones or landline phones. The participants may share sensitive information during the conversation, such as personal data, financial data, legal data, confidential data, data regarding employment, security, safety and the like.
In many cases, data is shared by a first participant based on the presumption that the second participant receiving the information is the sole listener, although the audio status of the second participant may be that he or she is speaking in speaker mode and is not alone, for example while driving with other people in a vehicle. Such a scenario results in unwanted people listening to the sensitive data, as the first participant is not aware of the mode of operation of the telephone device of the second participant.
Privacy breach of a conversation in this context can generally be described as unaware exposure of the content of a conversation to a known or unknown party due to ignorance of a participant as to whom is listening to the conversation. The privacy breach may be the result of using various peripheral equipment by the other participant, for example wired speakers, built-in speakers, Bluetooth speakers, hands free car kits and other equipment allowing more than one person to listen to the conversation simultaneously. Likewise the privacy breach may be the result of talking from a distance with the telephone device e.g. with a loud speaker (currently referred to as far talk in contrast to close talk).